Lacking Simplicity
by McSmilesAlot
Summary: Meredith is in love with her married attending whose wife won't stop staring at her and on top of all this she is a surgical intern taking care of her sick mother and carrying a secret that causes major risks to her life. Full Summary inside. PLEASE READ.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: _Hey all, this is my first Grey's Fic. It takes place during season two. I'm not sure how much of it will follow the outline from that season yet, it's still a work in progress but, I hope you enjoy!_

**Summary**: _Meredith Grey, twenty five, surgical intern. She is in love with a married attending who won't let her move on after he lied to her and caring for her sick mother. On top of that she is handling her friend's below the radar of importance problems, being a surgical intern, and a secret she doesn't plan on telling. When things begin to unravel, she finds herself wondering where the simplicity is._

**Prologue:**

I try to think of a time when my life was easy and simple.

Most adults would say it's when you're young and your biggest worry was learning one plus one is two. Some say the easy and simple feeling lasts until you're eighteen and have to worry about paying bills. (Of course this excludes the occasional spoiled brat of a very rich family).

Me? My easy and simple feeling lasted for about five years.

It was the period before I was born, before I was left alone with a drunk father while my mother spent all of her time at the hospital doing surgeries or in her office preparing for a surgery.

Before I could even feel.

In this moment in life, I don't know what simple is. I may never know what it means. I'm a surgical resident in love with my married attending who won't let me get over him and taking care of my mother who doesn't want anyone to know that she has Alzheimer's.

People say simple is never having to worry about anything and that easy is never having to question anything. I'm always worrying and I question everything including myself. Where's the easy in that? Where's my simplicity?

**A/N**: _Also, I've yet to officially choose a pairing for Meredith. It is a MerDer and a MerAddie with a Mer/Mark friendship however, I cannot decide who she will end up with at the end. I am a MerDer shipper but, MerAddie seems to be an interesting pair. So with that said, through out the story voice your opinion and the pair with the most opinions will prevail. Basically, VOTE for your favorite pair. _


	2. Chapter 1: In A Heartbeat pt one

**A/N**: _Hey everybody, here's the first chapter. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review, bad or good constructive criticism welcome :) _

**Chapter One**: In A Heartbeat pt One

"Grey, you're in the pit today. Yang, Burke. Stevens and Karev, Montgomery Shepherd. O'Malley, you're with Shepherd. Now MOVE!" Dr. Bailey ordered, watching the expecting faces of her interns.

The surgical interns dispersed in the direction of the placement they had been given, while Bailey watched to make sure they did what they were told. "Fools." she muttered to herself as she went to check on her own patients.

Meredith headed to the pit, thankful that at least she wouldn't run into Derek Shepherd or his wife Addison. It was so bad that she would rather be on SCUT and do paperwork before running into either of the Shepherds.

It was a normal day for her, avoiding the Shepherds and feeling like a truck was repeatedly reversing across her chest was and average day for her. She scanned the pit for anything interesting and sighed. 'Just stitches and ice packs today.' she thought monotonously.

She grabbed a suturing kit and began her work, trading empty pleasures with the ER patients. She was getting in the rhythm of things when her pager began to beep, '911 incoming ambulances multi. MVA and 2 GSW.' read across the green illuminated screen.

She sent the non critical ER patients home and the others to a room quickly to make space for the incoming ambulances. She the got the ER staff ready and new sterile equipment out. Once everything was ready, she paged the on staff surgical crew which included he fellow interns/ friends, residents, and attending. Including the Shepherds.

After sending out forwarded pages, she preceded out to the arrival bay where an ambulance was just pulling up. "Caucasian male, approx. 28 with a GSW to the chest." the leading paramedic announced wheeling the gurney up the doors beside Meredith. "Take him to curtain one, tell the ER doc there to grab Burke from cardio." Meredith ordered, seeing the next ambulance rolling in.

The paramedic nodded and did as instructed while his partner drove the ambulance out of the lot for the next one to pull in. Meredith ran to the doors and helped unload the next victim. "Caucasian female approx. 19 with GSW to the right leg." the medic in the back reported, rolling the gurney out of the ambulance.

"Take her to curtain two, tell the doc on hand to grab Torres from Ortho and Bailey from Gen." she semi repeated what she told the one before him changing only location and names of the surgeons. The medic nodded and soon after he left, the next ambulance rolled in.

By the time Meredith had got all of the victims I the ambulances to trauma bays and curtained off areas, her fellow interns and higher surgeons were already working on them. She was checking on one of the younger car accident victim, seven year old Tabitha, when Chief Webber approached her.

"Grey, tell who ever was out there with you to come back in, we need all hands on deck." he told her, not knowing she was the only one out there. Meredith said goodbye to Tabby and followed the chief out of the cubicle.

Meredith looked up at her chief of surgery and replied, "There was no one else, sir. Just me." The older man stared at her curiously before telling her to go find a patient to work on.

He then went to Dr. Bailey to confirm Meredith's reply. "Bailey, who cleared out the ER for the incoming ambulances and met them outside with Meredith?" he asked the short woman as she ordered another resident's intern to take a patient to the OR.

Bailey shook her head from side to side. "No one, Chief. By the time the other interns and I got down here, the patients were already evaluated and ready for us. Dr. Grey was the only one out there today." she answered, to busy with another patient to realized what she had just implied.

One person had the ER clear and patients ready within the twenty minutes it took for the others to finish up their surgeries and get down there. The Chief turned to relieve Meredith of her duties for the next two hours as a reward but, found that she was already on her way to do a surgery with Dr. Burke.

'She's already better than mother.' he thought, a proud smile on his face.

Three hours later…

"Good job in the pit, Dr. Grey." the Chief announced, spotting Meredith by the nurses' station. He spotted Meredith's fellow interns and other surgeons in the immediate area and decided to make a speech of it. "Interns, she is the one to look out for. Doctors, she is the one you want on your service and the one you should look to replace you when you retire." he began.

Meredith groaned and tried desperately to appear unaware of the announcement taking place. The Chief continued, "If she can prepare an ER and evaluate nearly ten patients in less than half an hour _by herself_, imagine what she could in the OR. Deeming her the surgical spawn of Ellis Grey is a step down, she is _by_ _far_ going to be greater than her mother could ever dream of being."

Seeing the annoyed look on Christina's face and the slacking jaws of her other friends, Meredith knew she would be getting the third degree at Joe's tonight if not in the lockeroom at the end of the night.


	3. Chapter 2: In A Heartbeat pt two

**A/N:**_Hey everyone! First I want to say thank you to all that left me reviews and that I am glad that you are liking it so far. Also, sorry for taking so long to update. Here is Chapter two, enjoy!_

**Chapter Two**: In a Heartbeat pt. 2

Meredith sat perched on a stool at Emerald City Bar next to Christina staring aimlessly ahead. "You know, I never thought I'd say this but…I wish I got to work the pit. Seriously, of all days Bailey actually puts me on Burke's service." Christina said, her bottle of Budweiser tilted against her lips.

She took a sip and gave Meredith her signature 'I hate you but I admire you' look. Meredith rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "It's not that big of a deal." she said tiredly. Christina snorted and finished off her beer.

"That's bullshit, Mer. The _Chief of Surgery_ made a whole damn speech about it. Hell, you're gonna walk in that hospital tomorrow with _every_ attending there requesting you for their service. Where does that leave me?" Christina argued, motioning to Joe for another beer.

Meredith shrugged hopelessly. "I wasn't there, Chris." she whispered, staring at the untouched shot of tequila. The Asian woman stared at her like she had lost her mind. "What? Of course you were there. What's up with you?" she asked.

Meredith downed the shot, waiting for the liquid to burn her throat but, the feeling never came. She couldn't feel anything. "I don't know. It was like I was on autopilot. I could see me doing it but, I couldn't feel it. It was like I wasn't there. I fell this morning, at home. I was a making grilled cheese sandwich and all of a sudden I couldn't stop thinking about Derek.

I turned around to get a plate from the cabinet and slipped on the rug. I couldn't feel anything and all I could think was how he made fun of me eating grilled cheese sandwiches for breakfast." she told Christina, her eyes glazed as she tapped the counter to signal Joe for another shot.

Christina slapped Meredith across the face and pinched her arm. "What the hell was that for?" Meredith snapped, glaring at Christina. Christina watched the purple and blue form where she pinched her and the blood rush to her cheek to form a handprint. If Meredith had felt that she would have done more than snap. "Did you feel that?" she asked anyway.

Meredith squinted at her person, "No. I just told you I couldn't feel anything. Derek, I just can't stop thinking about him. I thought avoiding him would help but it didn't. He made me numb." she admitted, hating herself for feeling like that about Derek.

Christina dragged Meredith off of the stool. "Derek has nothing to do with you feeling numb. We're going to the hospital." she ordered, leaving no room for the blonde to complain.

Half an hour later….

Christina led Meredith down the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital, the blonde muttering all kinds of obscene words along the way. "Is there a reason you are dragging Grey down the hall, Yang." Bailey questioned, stopping Christina in front of the nurses' desk.

Meredith silently pleaded with Bailey to make Christina let her go. "What the hell- who hit you, Grey?" Bailey frowned upon seeing the handprint on her face. The blonde looked pointedly at Christina.

"She can't feel anything. I hit her hard enough to knock her out and she didn't even feel it. She said she fell or something this morning." Christina told Bailey despite the pleading look on Meredith's face. Bailey studied her interns and wondered how the hell Meredith had not fallen out in Christina's arm because of how thin she looked.

"Check her in and take her for an MRI and CT scan. If she fights you on it sedate her. Page me when you're done." Bailey ordered, before leaving to go find the Chief. Meredith groaned and mumbled a faint, 'I hate you right now' as Christina dragged her toward the nurses' desk to check her in. "Whatever, you'll thank me later."

GAGAGA

"There it is. The aneurysm is on the part of her brain that allows her to feel. It's not life endangering yet but, schedule the surgery for tomorrow morning. Was there any damage shown in the MRI that she may have gotten without feeling it?" Chief Webber asked Bailey after going over Meredith's results from the CT scan.

Bailey's face sunk as she went over the scans from the MRI. "It's her heart. It's too big for her and the valves are damaged, there's no way she's getting enough circulation. It's no wonder if her chest felt like it would break open before she lost feeling." she told the Chief who looked rather grim about the results.

"Page Burke and schedule her brain surgery for tonight instead of tomorrow. She needs to be healed as soon as possible to begin the heart treatments." he ordered Bailey. The short woman nodded and left to complete the task wondering how much more that young woman could take.

From good to bad to worst in the span of one day. That was how Meredith had felt while Bailey delivered the news to her and a non reactant Christina. Even as she thought that, all she could think about was Derek. Was he going to remove her aneurysm? Would he be hovering around her waiting to find out what Burke would do about her heart?

In a heartbeat, everything had changed

**A/N:**_ Well there it is, I know it's a little short but I am working on chapter three which is much longer. I am going to post it this weekend, Sunday night at the latest. Thx again and R&R! :) Janae 3_


	4. TeasersAN

A/N: I would like to apologize for the long wait, I've been without internet and computer for awhile so I haven't been able to type up or post anything until now. I have updated If Tomorrow Never Comes for those of you who are reading it…if you aren't maybe you should ;). I am temporarily removing If We Had Seen It Coming to do a little revising. I will be doing some spell/ grammar checks, chapter separating, and rewording. Updates for this story as well as the other GA fics will be up this weekend. 

For now, here are some teasers for the upcoming chapters : ) 

_**If you would rather be surprised do not read pass this statement!**_

_TEASERS:_

_Meredith is put on the donor list for a new heart_

_Izzie and Denny find out that he has been pushed back to number two on the donor list_

_Meredith goes into cardiac arrest while Denny gets a new heart_

_Burke gets shot while Denny dies_

_Alex and George find out about Meredith's heart condition_

_Meredith goes into heart failure; Bailey and the Chief rush to save her_

_Christina searches for a heart for Meredith_

_The Chief faces a huge decision; Adele threatens to end their marriage_

_Alex and Izzie argue over Meredith_

_Meredith is scheduled for the transplant at the expense of the Chief's marriage to Adele_


	5. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Brawl pt 1

**A/N: I know, I know it's been forever! Well, I am suddenly inspired…that and I know that this story is far past due for an update. Alright here it is!**

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Brawl (part one)

This person was not Meredith Grey. She looked like Meredith, despite her pale skin. She even sounded like her despite her raspy, scratchy voice. But she was not Meredith Grey. This sick, nearly dead person couldn't be Meredith Grey because if she were then Miranda Bailey wouldn't be able to look at her and tell her that the heart she was supposed to have was stolen. She had let herself begin to think that her brightest intern would be fine, that after the transplant hospital life would return to normal.

All of that optimism that Miranda had let fill her body after Meredith had been moved to number one on the donor list had drained almost immediately. Just as soon as UNOS had a heart for Meredith it was taken away and given to Denny Douquette who was not even five doors away from Meredith's room with his own failing heart. If this were just another day at the hospital, just another patient perhaps it wouldn't have hurt Bailey as much to deliver the bad news. But this was not just another day, not just another patient.

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plans. The heart-" Bailey had begun to explain but her eyes, despite the lack of her mind's consent, allowed themselves to connect with Meredith's own tired green eyes and suddenly she could not find the words to finish. Those green eyes that used to look into hers silently begging for a surgery, that used to have so much life in them were now dark, sad, and all too knowing. There was no need for Dr. Bailey to explain because some how Meredith already knew.

Bailey opened her mouth to say something encouraging, something meaningful but no words came. She knew like everyone else that Meredith had not had an easy life and that even now in her adulthood life was not looking up for her. There was nothing even the greatest philosopher could say to help her. The short, stern woman decided that all she could do for Meredith was be herself. Because in times where everything felt out of place and forever changing, all anyone needed was a bit of normalcy.

" So what, Grey. So what that you didn't have a father growing up. So what that your mother never paid any attention to you. So what that McDreamy lied to you and went back to his wife. _So what_. Get over it because there is so much more in this world for you to live for than there is to die over. You are strong, smart, loving, and so damn loyal it pisses me off. Your friends would probably be on probation until their fellowship if you didn't stick up for them like you do. They are what you have to live for and if that's not enough then there's you. You are what you need to live for. Stay alive for yourself, you owe yourself that much. If you die, I swear on everything I own and then some, I will bring you back myself and work your skinny little ass so hard you will be wishing you were on SCUT. Do I make myself clear or do I need to repeat myself?"

Bailey stood at the foot of Meredith's bed, her chest heaving and tears fighting to be freed from the corner of her eyes. Despite her big speech and her strong, convincing voice, Bailey was just another person who couldn't lose Meredith Grey. That woman, along with her friends, had come to mean so much more to her than they should have. She was beginning to become their mother in every sense of the word whether she popped them out or not. And she knew that if she lost Meredith, then the others would surely follow.

Meredith closed her eyes and sighed, wishing her body into a relaxed state. "So what is right, Bailey. But I've been saying so what for so long it's lost its meaning, it's nothing but two empty words. My friends in high school would always comment on how my mother was absent from every swim meet I won, every gymnastics meet I placed at. The preppy little daddy's girls would always make fun of me for not having a dad. I always said so what and followed it up with an equally mean, bitch-y sarcastic remark. It never actually meant anything, never comforted me at night while my mother worked, never made me feel sorry for turning every guy I slept with into a one night stand because I thought he would end up leaving anyway. So what is right but I need something else to say because so what has no meaning anymore." she spoke, her eyes dulling by the second.

"How about 'to hell with it'? Or if you want something a little more stronger, how about 'fuck it'?" Bailey offered, her mind flinching at the use of a word she had never used before. This drew a chuckle from Meredith's bluing lips. Meredith opened her mouth but the words she wanted to say never left. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as a too familiar sound erupted from the machines that recorded her vitals. Bailey rushed over to Meredith's side and hit the 'code blue' button before beginning CPR. "I thought I told you not to die, Grey. You better come back from this, so help me God." Bailey muttered, the code blue team moving quickly behind her.

(down the hall…)

Christina's eyes widened at the code blue call to Meredith's room. She had been sitting behind the nurses' desk searching for another heart for Meredith when Debbie made the announcement. The young Asian woman quickly recovered her response to that particular code, knowing that neither Debbie or anyone outside of Bailey, Burke, the Chief and herself knew the extent of Meredith's condition. Only Dr. Andrews, the neurosurgeon who removed Meredith's aneurysm, knew that Meredith was hospitalized. Christina, being Meredith's medical proxy and power of attorney, threatened to sue him if he told anyone.

Christina had gone through every coma patient's chart in Seattle Grace and called every hospital in the area. Only three matched Meredith's blood type and all three coma patients had a family who were hell bent on keeping them alive despite their lack of brain function. She had resorted to going through the charts of the terminal cancer patients who were closes to death. She had stopped her searching frenzy when she came upon the Chief's niece's chart.

His niece had been admitted earlier this morning because her cervical cancer was finally getting the worst of her. The young teen had battled the cancer since she was ten and now she had less than a week to live. Christina, her only goal keeping Meredith alive, marched toward the Chief's office with his niece's chart in her hand. The Chief was standing just outside his office when she finally reached him.

"I found a heart, Dr. Webber. The problem however, is that the donor is a terminal cancer patient and… she's your niece. Chief, Meredith needs this heart and with all due respect, your niece is going to die anyway. I know you may want to yell at me for even suggesting this but just think it over and then make your decision. But, Chief? Meredith doesn't have forever, she doesn't even have tonight. She, she coded half an hour ago. Assuming Bailey hasn't paged us, she isn't dead…yet." Christina explained to him before turning on her heels and leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Adele Webber watched Christina leave with furious eyes. She walked up to her husband and warned, "Don't you do it Richard. If you do I will have divorce papers drawn up so fast your head will spin. Camille is your blood, not Meredith Grey." Richard ran a hand over his balding head and sighed heavily. He, however, knew that Meredith was more than just the daughter of the woman he cheated on his wife with. "She may not be my flesh in blood in the records, Adele, but the records are just little pieces of paper. Meredith Grey is my little girl just as much as Camille." he told her before storming off in the direction of his niece's room.

(cafeteria courtyard)

Alex sat slouched in his seat at the interns' normal table flicking at the lettuce on his sandwich. George sat with his elbows pressed against the glass table top, his head resting in the palms of his hands. Izzie, who looked like she'd just robbed a bank, sat wither face plastered to the table top. "Dude, where's Meredith? I paged like five times after patient loving Isobel decided to cut the heart guy's LVAD wire." Alex wondered aloud, ignoring the glare Izzie shot at him behind her eyelashes.

Before George could put in his two cents, Christina sat down, slamming her tray onto the table. "Seriously, I know you all are not as clueless as you appear. Meredith is missing as well as Bailey and the Chief is running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I haven't been in one surgery today despite the fact that I was assigned to Burke. And didn't it also seem odd that Burke was _reluctant_ to give Isobel freaking LVAD wire cutting _heart stealing _Stevens' little boyfriend the heart transplant?" she argued, stabbing angrily at her salad.

Izzie's cheeks reddened like a bright tomato as she exclaimed, "It's not like I planned it, Christina! Besides, I'm sure the other person will be fine." Izzie replied trying to defend herself. The Asian woman looked at Izzie with such a hatred, even Alex and George felt faint. Christine knew all to well that Meredith would not be fine and neither would she because if Meredith died, she would wrap her hands so tight around Izzie's neck the coroner wouldn't need an autopsy to determine cause of death.

"No, Isobel, the _other person_ won't be fine. You want to know why? Because that _other person _is nearly coding every five fucking hours. This _other person's_ heart is too big for their damn body and their valves are shit. You want to know how I know all of this about this _other person_? It's because that _other person_ is Meredith. Way to go Stevens, you just killed your friend, my _person_, for a guy you've known for what? A month? Yeah, what a _great_, caring _doctor_ you'll be. Maybe you should have stayed in the trailer park." Christina yelled, pushing her tray off of the table angrily.

George's head fell from his hands and Alex immediately sat up straight, his hands gripping the table so tight his knuckles nearly protruded out from his skin. Izzie trembled as she said, "Please tell me you are lying. I would rather you be a sick, lying bitch than…than the alternative." The blonde's brown eyes stared at Christina pleadingly but the unwavering, unforgiving look in Christina's eyes made her bones shiver in sheer realization that she had unknowingly put one of her closest friends on their death bed.

"If Meredith-if she dies…she better not die, for your sake Stevens, she better not die." Christina said through clenched teeth before walking away, her salad laying uneaten and forgotten on the concrete of the courtyard ground. Izzie turned to George hoping that maybe he would at least be there for her but his eyes, filled with tears, avoided hers. "George-" she whispered, her throat thick with tears of her own. The boy-ish looking man shook his head and said, "Just-Izzie you risked not only your medical license but mine and Alex's by calling us to come help you clean up your mess. And we helped because you're our friend but if I had known…if I had even thought that Meredith would die because of what you did…it was wrong and…it's…it's _Meredith_." he replied in nearly one breath before stumbling out of his seat and out of the cafeteria.

Izzie looked to Alex who sat so completely still, someone would question whether he's breathing or not. "You didn't know it was Meredith who needed that heart when you did it, Isobel." he said emptily, not wanting to ease her guilt. Despite the cold, empty look in Alex's eyes, Izzie scooted over closer to him and laid her head down on his shoulder. He slid away from her and stood from his seat. "You still knew that someone else needed that heart. What makes is worst is that you don't even care…it's like you justify Meredith potentially dying by believing that it doesn't count because you didn't know it was her. Denny, he could have gone a week hell probably even a month without a new heart…Meredith may not make it through the night based on what Christina said. If she doesn't, that's on you." he told her before walking away.

Izzie sat there, her mouth hanging open and tears flowing furiously down her cheeks. Everything began to piece together for her as she sat there numbly staring ahead. It now made sense why Burke looked at her with cold eyes, why he wasn't as methodical about his movements in the OR during the transplant. It all made sense but the one thing that stood out the most was that Meredith Grey needed a heart and the one that was supposed to be hers had been stolen for someone who could have waited longer. Izzie was alone and the sick thing about it all was that she knew that someone would die in the place of Denny whether it was Meredith or not.

Four tables down…

Addison Shepherd had heard the whole thing and she couldn't believe her ears. The woman her husband had fallen in love with was dying. And not only was she dying due to heart failure, she was dying because her own friend had stolen her heart. Addison, despite how she had first introduced herself to Meredith and despite their more than rocky start, had come to like Meredith. She often watched Meredith and had discovered that the young intern was graceful in her own, delicate way.

Once, she had seen the caramel blonde intern stretching against the nurses' station and had caught a brief look at her abdomen. It was then that she realized that Grey was not skinny and fragile like she had thought. Meredith, she noticed, had a taut well defined body that caused Addison to nearly lift her hand and touch it. Addison never again wondered what it was her husband found attractive about Meredith Grey. She did, however, wonder why _she_ was all of a sudden attracted to Meredith…or in general, another woman.

Shaking her head of the thought, she stood from her seat to leave only glancing back at Izzie once. Her destination was Derek's office, wondering if he had known of Meredith's state of being. She found him however, standing at the nurses' station reading over a patient's chart. "Derek, are you okay?" she asked him once she reached his side. She wanted to test his mood before she asked him if he knew his ex-mistress/ lover was near death.

Derek looked at his wife curiously, his head tilted ever so slightly and his blue eyes looking ever so big and absorbing. "I'm fine, why? Are _you_ okay?" he questioned, picking his brain to figure out why his wife thought something was wrong with him. Addison, subconsciously playing with her wedding ring, explained, "Well, it's just I heard something that may be…important to you. It's about Meredith." she began slowly. Derek's stance changed immediately at the mention of Meredith's name. He went from leaning against the nurses' station to standing pin straight in the span of half a second.

Addison continued, "Meredith is in the hospital…as a patient. From what I heard she's um, not doing very well. She was checked in for heart failure and the heart that she was supposed to get went to Burke's other patient. I-I was wondering if you knew. But…obviously you don't and I just broke the news to you and I should probably stop talking now, right?" Addison never rambled or stumbled over her words but hearing the chart Derek had been holding clatter to the floor and seeing Derek slump against the nurses' counter had been a sight she hadn't seen since his father died.

"Derek I-I'm sorry." she whispered, not knowing what else to say. Derek looked at her with watery blue eyes and croaked, "Yeah, so am I." He flipped around angrily and stomped away, no doubt heading for the Chief's office in search of a cruel 'gotcha' that would make the fact that the woman he had fallen in love with was dying just a cruel joke. Addison watched him leave, a rush of rejection flowing through her. Somewhere deep inside her, Addison felt that Derek was sorry for something entirely different…he was sorry for choosing her instead of Meredith.

**A/N: So there it is! It's kind of short but I wanted to split the chapter into three parts because it was all together really long and a lot of different things are revealed that I felt should be revealed in pieces. Revealed in this chapter are: A brief glimpse at Addison's romantic feelings toward Meredith, Bailey's mother hen-like feeling toward her interns, and a secret that Adel did not find out about Ellis and Richard's affair which will be further explained in part three (No, Meredith is not Richard's daughter but…there is a strong indication that leads Adele to believe that she is).**

**There will definitely be a lot of fighting and arguing in the next upcoming chapters but the main thing is this….Meredith's life is left in the hands of a teenager who just once to go to prom before she dies. **

**For all those Izzie fans, I promise this is not a Izzie-flaming story…even though the next chapter may suggest otherwise ;)**

**Thanks for reading, please review good or bad. **

**P.S. Sorry for the delays, I've set up a schedule which I will try my absolute best to follow. The schedule is posted in my other fic, Deliver Me to Safety (which the next update is being worked on)(please read that too if you already aren't).**

_**xoxo ~Nik~ xoxo **_


	6. AN: Future Updates Good News

A/N: I don't know about yall but I was looking for a MerDer wedding. Like seriously!!!!! Izzie and Alex were cute and yaddyaddayah but they could have least did a double wedding! Seriously! They had everyone excited and waiting for the BIG Shepherd wedding and then BAM! Nope, Izzie and Alex are tying the knot! And hello, in the two hour season finally she has a chance to live but she'll lose her memories…I get that she would want to remember every thing but she could start fresh and get to know Alex and fall in love with him all over again without all of the past bull crap they went through…but no, she would rather die than do that…and I know it was suppose to be all romantic since she is dying and every thing but I was soooooo looking forward to the MerDer wedding…..guh….Okay now that, that rant is temporarily over (I will probably be driving myself insane ranting in my head lol) Here's what I really need to say:

**Now that the semester is over and done with (thank you thank you thank you! :D) and I will be on summer break, I will definitely be able to update more often, probably like three times a week, it depends on my working schedule but definitely I will be updating way more! Totally promise! And I am so sorry for not updating but I threw myself into classes and projects and test and the whole education shebang and I just did not have time but I do now! So now that I have all of this time and internet at home I will definitely be able to update! **

Is it just me or is everyone else still peeved about the last minute switch up on the nuptials?

xoxo Nik xoxo

P.S. No flames to Izzie/Alex shippers (personally I wouldn't have minded if they did a double wedding…but…whateva)

Just when I was starting to like Shonda again…*sigh*


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello! I know, it's been a very long time…years actually. I am so sorry! I feel like I abandoned you all and that was not my intentions at all. I just lost a bit of my spark as far as writing goes and I've been very disappointed with Grey's Anatomy as of late. Especially this upcoming season...it has been reported that Ellen and Patrick are seriously considering not signing a new contract with Grey's and so it is possible that they may be written off. How they continue on with GREY'S Anatomy is beyond me. That said I am not as enthused about Grey's this year as in previous years.

Anyway back to fanfiction.

I am back in the game! I have updates for If Tomorrow Never Comes, Deliver Me to Safety and Lacking Simplicity. As far as regular updates go, I will only update one chapter per week for each story and they may not be as long as I like but still a good amount for weekly reads :).

I may be favoring one story over the other and so instead of one chapter per week for each story it may, one week be two or three chapters for just one. We'll see as time goes.

As for How To Play Tic Tac Toe, I am still interested in putting that together…slightly. I have this idea prodding at the back of my mind that may take precedence over that one. If anyone would like to tackle the idea before I can get to it, read the intro/summary for it and shoot me a PM with:

A sample of your previous/current fanfiction or writing

Your ideas for where you want to take the story

As of late, I still love the idea myself but between my first three GA fics and one I am working on now, I don't see myself getting to it.

**New Story:** This is a fic that I have been working on for a while now that I do NOT plan on posting until my at least two or three chapters have been updated to my other GA fics. Please, no kidnapping my idea just because it's not officially posted!

Title: _The Ungodly Hour_

Rated: T/M for the prologue for various reason which if 16 and over and/or mature enough, then you do not necessarily have be eighteen and older. Rated M mostly just as a precaution and as preparation.

A/U: Same characters, same hospital and mostly same location. Everything you know about Grey's from season one to now, throw out the window. While the majority of the character's personalities will be the same, Derek's and Meredith's will NOT be. How, when and where they met has changed. The one night stand after Joe's does not happen, Meredith never leaves the mixer.

Short Summary: One hour. One memory. Two people. Nothing will ever be the same.

Full Summary: All they needed was a jar of pickles. What they got was heartache and devastation. They left with a memory they would spend years trying to forget. In one hour, they lost more than any one person should in a lifetime. Years later, a hospital mixer brings it all back like a virus in their stomachs. What happens then, is anyone's guess.

I have two chapters completed, the only thing subject to change is the wording of the full summary as I am typing from a vague memory right now and trying not to give too much away.

Yes, I know, another dark one…I just can't help myself! But, it is my second Derek/Meredith shipper!

Can't wait, hope you are all excited and that I haven't lost you!

xoxo Nikki Nikki xoxo

P.S. I'm baaaaaackkkkk!


End file.
